Between Life and Death
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Life and death is only a world apart. What happens when two completely different people fight their way against it? JoexMiley and DemixSterling
1. Intro

**Hey guys! I'm back after a long break.**

**First, I wanna say THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS for my other story! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I really appreciate it and I LOVE you guys for it!**

**The reason I left Fanfiction for a while was because I didn't really think my writing was good. I thought that I was a big failure and was wasting space on Fanfiction **

**But last term, my English teacher gave me a 25/30 for my essay and I got an A1. So I thought to myself that I should try practising my writing here **

**And yes, I'm back with a new story that I've been trying to write for a while. Yes, it's a Joley/Moe and some other couples(obviously). It's about... well... you'll see ;)**

**I think I'm going to re-write my other story and try a different style 'cos I think I've been rushing into the story too quickly. Please tell me what you guys think about that **

**Kayyy... So here's my new story, inspired by the Percy Jackson series and other Greek Mythologies that I've fallen in love with since young **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Between Life and Death(intro)<span>

Hi! My name is Destiny! I was born four weeks ago and now I'm 18! Sounds strange and impossible to you? It shouldn't be! Here, let me explain everything.

Ever heard of Olympus? The land of gods beyond the skies? Yes, I was born there. Still don't get it? All right, I'll explain it carefully. I'm Destiny, daughter of Goddess Artemis and Zeus, King of Gods. Now let me teach you simple arithmetic. God + Goddess = Baby God/ Goddess. Yup! That's what I am! Destiny Hope, Goddess of Peace** (Well... I own that)**.

But... not exactly just that. See, as Artemis' first child, I was born special and well-liked. But what is the big deal of being Artemis' first child, you ask me. Well, my mother was a virgin Goddess before she had me. And she sworn to herself not to fall in love or give herself away to anyone. That was until my father, Zeus, charmed her. She fell in love immediately and was very much attached to him for a while. They were really happy together... and that was when I came in.

I brought tears of joy to both my parents. They love me and I love them back. We were really happy and everybody from Olympus were happy for us too! And that was when the gifts came in.

Gods and Goddesses from everywhere came to present me with gifts. Why? Because I was the unexpected daughter of Artemis and Zeus. The Princess of Gods. Everyone could sense that I was special. Hence, they gave me gifts that were very special and invaluable. Something extraordinary. Something that came from the bottom of their hearts. Something priceless.

Their blessing.

I got blessings from most of them. Aphrodite's gift of beauty, my mother's gift of the skill of a bow, Athena's gift of wisdom, Hera's ability to lead, even Persephone and Demeter came all the way up to grant me the knowledge of plants and flowers. The gods gave me presents too. Poseidon gave me a beautiful white horse which I named Sunset, Hephaestus made me a beautiful and light pink bow with a matching quiver that never ran out of arrows, Apollo gave me a sun-kissed tan that made me feel like I was glowing and some others. The most disgusting gift I got? A picture of Ares'... you-know-what. I swear, he's such a self-centred dick that only cares about himself. The two of us have a feud against each other that can never be resolved. After all, war and peace never go well together.

Anyway, I am the Peacekeeper of this world. Fights and riots can be calmed immediately with a little of my compulsion. I can calm a large crowd in a split secong with my power. I, unlike most other gods and goddesses from Olympus, actually go down to the human's world frequently. I like it down there. Its peaceful and beautiful, especially its beaches. I prefer those rural and tiny villages to the modern towns and cities. The noises and honking of horns can really give me a headache.

Oh! I seem to have forgotten to mention my symbol! Its one of the most important things our kind MUST have. Well, my symbol is the dove. I always wear my silver boho band thingy encrusted with white dandelions and a white dove feather **(pretend that Athena's symbol is something else) **Hephaestus made it for me too! Oh and there's a secret to it. A secret that nobody other than myself and my parents know. What is the secret? Well, that tiny little dove feather holds my life. When I have it, my powers are amplified and if it is destroyed, I'll grow weaker and weaker and slowly fade into nothingness.

But, that's enough about me. Let's talk about my best pals in Olympus! Other than my mother, I'm close to Hestia and Aphrodite. We clicked immediately and knew that we were going to be best friends from Day 1. We even go down to the mortal world to have fun and fool around once in a while.

So what's this story about? Its about me, finding myself, finding love. It's about love, life and death. About good and evil. It's about peace. Death. Heartbreaks. Tears. Joy. Secrets.

Are you up for it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's about it. But firstly, I've got a few things to clear up.<strong>

**1. This is Fanfiction. It's made believe. Therefore, I changed Greek Mythology here and there. **

**2. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are not brothers here. Just acquaintances.**

**3. Zeus isn't married to Hera. He's married to Artemis.**

**3. There isn't a Goddess Irene in this story, so the Goddess of Peace is Destiny.**

**4. Aphrodite isn't married to Hephaestus. They're good buddies. **

**5. Aphrodite's boyfriend is Ares. But Ares flirts a lot with Destiny behind her back, much to Destiny's disgust.**

**6. Gods and Goddesses can change their age whenever they want/**

**7. I think that's about all. If I forgot something I'll add it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the list of characters so far and who will play them.<strong>

**Destiny- Miley Cyrus-Goddess of Peace-18-Single (For now ;))**

**Joseph-Joe Jonas-God of (You'll see)-21-Single (For now ;))**

**Hestia-Demi Lovato-Goddess of the Hearth-18-Single (You'll see ;))**

**Aphrodite-Selena Gomez-Goddess of Love and Beauty-18-Dating Ares**

**Ares-Justin Bieber-God of War-18-Dating Aphrodite**

**Eros-Sterling Knight-God of Love (Aphrodite's brother)-19-Single (Not saying anything~)**

**Artemis-Don't know yet-Goddess of the Hunt-30-Married to Zeus**

**Zeus-Don't know yet-God of Lightning-35-Married to Artemis**

**Hades-Johnny Depp (I think he'll make a good evil guy)-God of the Underworld-35-Married to Persephone**

**Persephone-Don't know yet-Goddess of Flowers-33-Married to Hades**

**Demeter-Don't know yet-Goddess of Flowers-45-Mother of Persephone**

**Macaria-Taylor Swift-Servant of Hades and Joseph-28-Single**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I think that's all for now. Please review and tell me who you would like to play those parts of 'Don't know yets'.<strong>

**Lalalalala~**

**Am I the only one who realises that my story is called BLAD? Hehe BLAD. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 for everyone!**

**I just want to thank Sterre and Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed for your reviews You guys are awesome! I have no idea how you managed to find my new story so quickly! Believe me... I tried.**

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Me: Ugh! Why can't I find my own story? Nah its ok, I'll just do it the old-fashioned way... Hey look! 2 reviews! Wait... how did they find my story while I couldn't?**_

_**End of flashback**_

**So anyway,**

**Sterre- Wow! I didn't know all that! You should be my Google from now on Google doesn't even give me this kind of information. Oh... and thanks for that note. HAHA But since this is Fanfiction I thought I should change it so that nobody is related to each other... well other than those I mentioned. Thanks for the review **

**Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed- You seem to always be able to find my stories and stuff so quickly! HOW? Seriously, I'm curious. And I really need to thank you so much for always reviewing on my stories. It really means a lot to me. *Bows down 100 times*. I'll start rewriting A Robotic Love soon but for now, I'll just focus on this. **

**So since nobody told me who I should put as those 'Don't Know Yet' characters. We shall imagine a random person standing there talking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still don't own anything no matter what<strong>

* * *

><p>B<span>etween Life and Death <span>**(BLAD hehe) **Chapter 1

"Morning love!" cried out a loud voice as the owner drew open the smooth satin curtains of Goddess Destiny, causing herself to cringe at the bright morning rays of the sun.

"Ugh... go away Da... WHOA WAIT WHAT?" The little Princess sat up in shock. That certainly was not her father's voice. As she rubbed her eyes drowsily, opening them slowly to see who the intruder of her room was. Her eyes grew wide and jaw dropped.

"ARES? What in daddy's name are YOU doing in MY room?" She yelled, emphasizing on the words 'You' and 'My', while at the same time clutching her silky blue blanket up to her chest in fright.

"Oh calm down. Don't you want to see me? Have some early morning you-know-what with me?" Ares looked smugly and slyly while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Get out now before I call daddy and have him send you all the way into the Amazon forest." She whispered menacingly and threateningly, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from lashing out at him.

"Oh... so you like the Tarzan kind of you-know-what? I'll have you know I'm really wild in bed. Just ask your pal, Aphrodite." **(HAHA my friend to me to put that in for fun. She's really sick-minded)**

"Out. NOW!" She yelled, causing him to dash out of the room. She was writhing in fury. Hands trembling with anger, she stalked off to her bathroom to prepare herself for a cool bath.

What a lovely way to start a morning, Destiny sighed.

"Des, honey how was your morning?" Artemis asked her dearest daughter as they sat before a large table for breakfast.

"It could've been better with an Ares-proof lock on my bedroom door." The younger of the two beautiful goddesses muttered before popping a grape into her mouth, crunching it noisily.

"Oh sweetie, you know he's all talk and no walk. He would never do anything to harm you." The former smiled reassuringly, then placed a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder.

"I know, Mother. But its just so infuriating. Why can't he see that I don't want anything to do with him? He's not the one for me, Mom."

"I understand honey, and someday, maybe he will." Looking straight at Destiny, Artemis plants a small kiss on her forehead. "Now go on, dear. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

* * *

><p>Destiny hopped up onto Sunset as they soared through the sky, then landed smoothly on the pale, dry sand. She guided Sunset by placing a hand on his neck and led him near the water.<p>

She never believed in using saddles and reins. They'd hurt the horse, she'd say to you.

Slowly, she coos at him before getting him to sit under a shady tree. He listened. She feeds him a juicy carrot and kisses him on his nose.

"Its a beautiful day, isn't it?" She whispers softly to her companion before she completely gives herself away to the surroundings.

The salty ocean breeze blows softly through her hair, sending her curly brunette locks flying back. She closes her oceanic blue eyes and breathes it in, absorbing the fresh hear, hearing the waves crashed rhythmically onto she shore. She slips off her Greek sandals, feeling the warm and soft sand around her feet.

She opens her eyes.

They immediately spot the salty seafoam rising against the low tide, making her think of Poseidon's hair and beard.

He must be in a happy mood today, she muses.

With the wind flowing past her, making her long and flowy dress sweep against her feet, she sighs in peace.

Her dove feather was tickling her forehead too, causing a soft giggle to emit from her once in a while.

She had always been ticklish.

The goddess picked up her sandals and trudged to her horse, feeling her feet sinking into the sand and gently let herself sit.

She hugged her knees and brought them to her chest. She was thinking. About her life. About her mother. About her duties.

This was her favourite place to think. No, scratch that, it was just her favourite place.

Love.

She had never found love. And she believed that she never will. It was just too rare to find true love these days.

She may be blessed by the Goddess of Love, but she still hasn't found the one yet.

The One. The only person she would truly love.

There was no doubt in her mind that love truly existed. She had seen it before. She had felt it before.

But Goddess Destiny still hasn't found it yet.

She sighed deeply. She was tired of waiting. Tired of looking.

With a sad smile, she turns to Sunset.

"Do you think I'll ever find love?"

He neighs, then cocks his head out and stares at her blankly, before finding an interest in a boat far from land.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm sorry that it sucked and the fact that it was so short. Joe won't come in so soon, I think. Oh wait I think he's in the next chapter!<strong>

**But... you won't get the next chapter until you review! So please review, it helps me stay committed to the story and not wander off to do something else. It makes me happy whenever I see a review pop out.**

**So... See ya! Or as Chad Dylan Cooper likes to say:**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings, People of Fanfiction!**

**So, before I start off, I just want to thank Sterre and Miley Cyrus Can't be tamed (...again) for reviewing on my story I know that my last chapter was terrible and so is this one! **

**So... this chapter describes Destiny's job and how she maintains peace on Earth. There's also a mysterious stranger appearing at the last part and... MUAHAHAHA**

**To keep the suspense going, I just want to add one more thing...**

**I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**

**I know that people are reading my story and not reviewing! There's... hmm... let's see: 9 from United States, 5 from Australia, 2 from Netherlands, 1 from Canada, 1 from Belgium, 1 from India, 1 from France, 1 from Argentina, 1 from Honduras and 1 from United Kingdom. **

**And how do I know? Let's just say I'm an evil genius...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anybody.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Between Life and Death Chapter 2<span>

A lone goddess was soaring through the skies on a horse.

She had gotten up early today and watched the sun rise all the way from Olympus.

She had not been awaken by that insolent beast Ares today. He had been banned from entering her room under all circumstances.

Although a restraining order could have been better, she did not complain.

But that was a week ago. Now, the little Princess was flying on Sunset. She had a mission down on Earth as the Peacekeeper.

Destiny and Sunset landed right on the spot she had planned before setting off.

They were now in a small village in Congo, Africa, where a war had broken out.

Tons of people were fighting. Blood and weapons and lifeless bodies were still on the ground. War cries blasted through the entire battlefield as weapons 'clinked' and 'clanked' against each other. Hatred and tension filled the hearts of the tribesmen.

Women and children were all hiding away in a corner as their fathers, husbands and brothers were out fighting. Children clung on to their mothers tightly and sobbed incoherently as the elderly males protected them with their lives, forming a barricade around them.

This is all your doing, Ares, the goddess thought as a sick feeling pulsed through her petit body, causing her to nearly throw up in disgust.

There, in the middle of the battlefield, were the two tribal leaders, duking it against each other.

She took out her bow from under the strap of her quiver and fired, causing an arrow to slice through the air directly between them and embed itself on the bark of an oak tree.

"Stop." She compelled as the warring men on both tribes ceased fighting and turned to kneel down before the beautiful daughter of Zeus dressed in a body-hugging pink silk gown.

She lowered her bow and sauntered forward to the middle of the battlefield calmly and elegantly, holding her head up high.

"Rise," she muttered before turning to one of the leaders. "Tell me, who are you and what is going on here."

" O respected Goddess, I am Daksuli, leader of the Bantu people here in Congo. We used to be living in peace with the Kung tribe here, but they have stolen our prized possession, a raccoon that we were about to sacrifice to the Gods. And now we have come to war to fight them to the end if they do not return what belongs to us." He explained quickly to the Goddess, not meeting her cerulean eyes. After all, it was rather intimidating to be standing in front of the Princess of Gods.

Slowly considering his words, she turned to the other leader.

"And you?"

"Goddess," he bows, "I am Dengada of the Kungs. Our people are honest and caring. Surely my men would do no such thing to tarnish our reputation. Our tribe is known for our outstanding good qualities and selflessness. You have to believe us, Goddess. In fact, one of my men saw a raccoon heading towards the Congo River. It has to be theirs."

"Lies! You are just a bunch of thieves eyeing our treasures. You stole our offering, you liar!" Cried Daksuli as he gripped his sword so tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"We are not thieves, Daksuli! Please end this war! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Never! You will pay for your deed. Bantu! Char-"

"SILENCE!" Boomed Destiny. "Enough! Do you not understand what you are doing? You are fighting over a raccoon that is probably dead!"

Her voice slowly softens to a more angelic tone as her sea blue orbs shone with power. "Fighting isn't good. It never solves problems; it just creates more. Look around you. See what this war has done. Look at the blood shed, the tears fallen and the lives gone. Think about the women, the children. They're all out there praying for you. Who's going to look after them if you don't come back? Is this what you really want? To fight over a racoon and lose uncountable lives?"

Slowly, the Goddess of Peace loosened a hold of compulsion over them ever so slightly. Using her power on so many people weakened her, but the peace in their souls had replenished her batteries a little. The tribe members advanced forward and thanked her for her help. She had brought peace back to the tribes by the Congo River.

And she was delighted.

The tribal leaders were more grateful than anybody else was. The two even shook hands and made up, agreeing to an alliance between both tribes.

"To the new Kung-Bantu tribe!" They yelled as everyone cheered joyously. The Princess giggled and headed back to Olympus. Back to her home. Cheerfully, she petted Sunset and hopped up.

Chocolate brown eyes focused on her from the top of a hill. There he stood, observing her every move in silence. Feeling someone's stare on her own body, she glanced up, only to see an empty spot where she was sure someone had been standing at not too long ago. I must be seeing things, she mumbled wearily to herself after an exhausting day. She then looked away and flew with Sunset into the skies, failing to notice and extra shadow where she had been without an owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is the shadow? Review to find out! MUAHAHAHAHA...<strong>

**Anyway,**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (This never gets old)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm pissed.**

**Anyone play Habbo? Well I just got freakin' scammed there! ARGH! Sigh... and I wanted that glowy-light thingy...**

**Anyways, after such a suspenseful wait, I decided to present you with the next chapter of BLAD (even though I'm quite sad that almost nobody reviewed)**

**Yeah, so this chapter is about the friendship between Aphrodite, Destiny and Hestia 3 and then Joe comes in and... you'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Between Life and Death Chapter 3<span>

"C'mon Des! I mean, it's been ages since you last came shopping with us! Live a little, won't ya?" Aphrodite whined as she clutched the Princess' hand, refusing to let it go. Destiny walked on, tugging Aphrodite along as Hestia trailed behind slowly.

"I'm sorry, Aphers... I've just been so busy with my duties. Plus I have that family lunch thing with Daddy later on so I really, really don't have time for any shopping trips," sighed the Goddess guiltily.

"Psh... Duties Schmuties. Come on! Your 'Daddy' as duties. Poseidon has duties. You're still young. You don't have duties." Grumbled Aphrodite.

"I do! 'World peace', remember? Besides, don't you have your own duties too?"

"Psh... Eros can take care of them." (**Ok take Eros as Aphrodite's brother kay? 'Cos some website says that they're siblings and some say they're mother/son)**

"Not everyone has a brother with the same powers, A."

The Olympian paused for a while. "Hestia! A little help here?"

"Well, Des had her duties, Aphers. She can't neglect them. But maybe she can get out of that lunch appointment later?" The Goddess of the Hearth finally spoke.

"Well then. Let's get 'Daddy's Princess' out of lunch then."

* * *

><p>The Princess and her pals are sitting at Starbucks, sipping smoothies.<p>

She couldn't help but think about what Aphrodite had said about her 'duties'.

Sure, she had been busy. But she wasn't all work and no play, right?

Thinking about it made her admit to herself that she had been like that recently. Its been a while since she had hung out with her two Goddess friends.

Even her dad thought so too.

It was the reason he had allowed her to skip the lunch thing.

After talking to her dad, all three of them had thrown on human clothes. Destiny sported a vest over her black tank top and short shorts with flat long cowboy boots that almost reached her knees. She had styled her hair so that it flowed and curled at the right places and ended with a curl at the end. Aphrodite had worn a short black tube dress with a black belt in the middle and black high-heeled boots. She let her brunette hair down in short, silky waves. Hestia dazzled the crowd with a purple jacket over her short pink dress, simple but elegant with her long hair over her shoulders.

We look great, thought Goddess Destiny. Well, at least the drooling boys seemed to think so.

* * *

><p>She was bored out of her mind. Aphrodite had gone off to flirt with a boy, as usual, and Hestia had her nose buried in a borrowed novel. This was downright boring, she thought, too much peace. She wanted something to do, at least. It was her day off, for Zeus' sake, and she was not going to waste it by sitting there doing nothing.<p>

"Hey Hest, I'm gonna go look around, m'kay?" She hopped up, determined and eager to move about.

Hestia looked up and flashed a smile at her, encouraging her to go on and have fun. She returned it with a brilliant smile of her own and walked off to find a store she liked.

"Aphers would love this place!" Mumbled the Princess as to herself as she looked around, spotting the most beautiful dresses and blouses she has ever seen. She glanced about, nodding her head in approval at some of the styles while shaking her head subtly at some others.

She was in a huge store with a wide range of clothing designs. As she turned her head to glance at a skirt, she knocked into someone, sending her sharply onto her butt.

"My God! I'm terribly sorry! Are you hurt?" Asked a husky yet worried voice, he knelt down on one knee and stretched his hand out, helping her up.

Destiny put her hand in his as he pulled her up. Immediately, she felt sparks and electricity flowing as her skin came into contact with his. She stood back up on her feet and looked up to see the most beautiful guy staring straight at her.

His jet black hair was styled in short and soft curls that fell perfectly on his head, such that she had to bite back the urge to run her hair through it to feel its puffyness and silkiness. He had dark brown eyes so intense that it was impossible to look away. His face was so beautiful and his lips were perfectly shaped and moulded that she couldn't help but let her eyes linger there for a moment longer than they should. His white shirt stuck tightly to his body, enabling her to see the muscles bulging from underneath. She bit her lips and her cheeks flushed pink as nerves swept through her. His presence was intimidating.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. How about I make it up to you?" His eyes showed genuine concern although a boyish smirk was playing on his lips, sending her heart into a flutter of panic.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going. Nothing to make up for." She smiled widely.

"Hey, has anyone told you that you have an amazing smile?" he grinned and winked at her, causing her to swoon.

"Sometimes. Thanks." As she mumbled, her cheeks gradually turned pinker.

He chuckled, noting her flushed cheeks. "My name's Joseph. What's yours?"

"Destiny." She reached out and shook his extended hand.

"Just Destiny?" He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Um... yeah. I guess."

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He smiled as he kissed her soft hand.

The Goddess giggled. Never before had she been so smittened by such a charming young human, or, as a matter of fact, anyone.

He chuckled. It was the most amazing sound she has ever heard.

"Well, I better head back to... um... back." He muttered, eyes not leaving hers as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're good?"

"Yeah... um thanks." Her eyes finally looked away as she made her way past him, only to be tripped by something hard.

"Oof..." She mumbled as two strong arms caught her before she fell. Her head leaned forward to a particular someone's chest. She glanced up before stumbling backwards to find her balance, Joe's arms never leaving her waist. The Goddess turned bright red at their current situation, before paling at what he had to say.

"I'm one of you..."

* * *

><p><strong>So... any ideas on what Joe meant? Hehe... I bet you all know already.<strong>

**BTW I have exciting news! Well, for me. My June CCA camp's theme will be 'Camp Olympus'! Yay! And I was laughing silently at myself when I was grouped under 'Artemis'. Cliché much?**

**Anyway, please review. Not just for this story, but for D&N, ARL and Hero as well. This is my most popular story so I decided to advertise my other stories here.**

**D&N**

**ARL**

**Hero**

**So please review for all four of my stories which I put a lot of effort into. Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here's Chapter 4 of Between Life and Death. You know, I've actually written until Chapter 10 but yeah... anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**This chapter is about a club. So they're in a club and drama happens. And people show up and people start crying and... you get the idea. Its a continuation of the last chapter where stuff happened.**

**Oh and thanks for the review, too lame for a name! Haha honestly, I don't think that your too lame for a name if you actually reviewed her unlike the sixty-two other readers who didn't review. YES I CAN SEE YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Lalalala~ You get the idea.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Between Life and Death Chapter 4<span>

"You found her, sir?"

It was a little weird to find a maid holding onto the Prince of the Underworld's arm like a girlfriend would to her boyfriend, but they were currently in disguise as, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yes, Macaria. We found her. And now, we're going to follow her and her little friends to where they're heading to next."

* * *

><p>'Next' was a downtown club, the usual kind with loud music and drunk kids grinding on each other. The Prince had always fancied places like these and frequently made his appearance but he simply could not imagine Destiny, the Goddess of Peace, in places like this. <em>That vain one must have dragged her here<em>, he decided.

With Macaria stationed not far away, he sauntered towards a quiet corner where he could observe the scene. The Princess and her gang had not yet arrived, but he was sure they would. He walked over to grab a drink, ignoring the scantily-dressed sluts trying to flirt with him. That was the least of his problems right now.

In a gulp, he downed his drink, watching teenagers dancing closely to a heavy-beat song, lust blazing in their eyes. Others were drinking, challenging who could hold more liquor. Some were just chattering noisily over the beat of the music. But the scene quickly changed as three amazingly beautiful girls entered the club, finding all eyes on them.

As close as those girls were, they had completely different reactions to the scene before them. Aphrodite winked at some of the human boys who left their seething female partners to make room for the Goddess. Hestia, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She shied away from all the attention and the looks given to her, slowly making her way to a quiet corner. Joseph's eyes finally landed on Destiny. Men were blown away by her stunning looks and brilliant yet genuine smile. She wasn't flirting or hiding, instead she nodded at them and went over to drag her apprehensive and reluctant friend over to the dance floor.

Joseph retreated to the side as he gazed longingly at the Princess. Her long brown waves flowed down her bag and swayed softly as she danced to the beat of the next song. Her usual clear and bright eyes were closed and her pink lips were turned into a smile as she enjoyed the music. Her body clad in a tight and short yet elegant white dress was rocking as her long slender legs moved gracefully. Her melodic laugh left a ringing echo in his ears as he found himself moving towards her when she left Hestia with a cute looking dancing partner.

His arms slowly snaked their way around her waist and pulled both of them closer to each other. She jumped in shock, unable to turn and face him due to the lack of space between them as their bodies fitted snugly against each other. The feel of their skin sliding past each other left a shocking and tingling sensation on both of them.

"If you don't let go of me now, I swear I'll..." Her weak voice failed to sound threatening as she savoured the feeling of his body on hers.

Slowly, reluctantly, he released his hold. Her goddess-like instinct made her whip around swiftly. Her jaw dropped slightly as she came face to face with a familiar hunk smirking down at her.

"Y...you!" She cried, staring at the face of the Son of Hades **(Shh... Don't tell her!)**

"Cat got your tongue, Destiny? What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" his eyes stared deeply into the Princess', causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Destiny shook her head, trying to recall what just happened. Not making any eye contact with him (The clash of blue versus brown was just too hard for her to handle), she started yelling at him.

"Are you following me? Why are you following me? Just what are you up to? And what was with that comment you made at the mall? Who are...?"

Her consistent questions were replaced by silence as he placed a finger upon her lips.

"Sweetheart, that's a lot of questions coming at me. How about a dance, and I'll tell you everything you need to know." His smirk was quickly replaced by a real smile that could melt the hearts of girls within a fifty mile radius. Destiny could feel herself swooning a little as well but recovered by taking the hand he'd offered to her.

Big mistake.

A really big mistake.

A really big but wonderful mistake.

As soon as his skin came into contact with hers, an alarming shock coursed through both of them. It left a tingly sensation at the end of their spines as their fingers had a numbing feeling pulsing with that single touch. Both royals leapt back in astonishment, staring deeply into each other's eyes, as if trying to figure things out.

As the Prince recovered first, he made another stiff attempt to hold the Goddess' hand. The electric current was still present, though both had gotten used to it. They couldn't help but notice how her smooth and tuny hand fitted perfectly in his bigger and coarser one as he led them to the dance floor.

As the music played, the daughter of Artemis no longer thought back about their brief moment and let the music take over her body. She felt more and more in power as men of all ages turned towards her, not so subtly staring at her curves, much to Joseph's hidden anger. She was his for that moment, for that dance, and not a single one of those insolent, good-for-nothing humans could take that privilege from him.

His hands made their way down to her tiny waist, earning a questioning look from her, though she couldn't help but slide her hands around his neck, pulling them closer to each other as they got more and more into the music. Her eyelids fluttered to a close and her pink and full lips unknowingly turned into a cute and innocent pout that made her partner's heart skip a beat.

Their bodies moved in sync like magnets. Yeah, that was the word of it. They attracted each other and couldn't help but think about the other when they weren't (Not that they'd admit it). It was amazing how their bodies felt against each other, though they were complete and polar opposites.

Destiny leaned her head down before gazing back up at him, slightly grinning. She enjoyed the electricity that flowed through both of them, filling both with a need for each other that neither thought had existed before. She was about to say someting when her eyes widened and mouth gaped, staring at the scene behind him.

"Hest... no! I... I'm sorry, I need to go! I..." her mind tried to form words but couldn't as her heart pounded furiously, pushing past Joseph and scampered off, until she was pulled back by a familiar grip.

"Will I ever see you again?" Though his face was void of emotions, she could detect a hint of sadness in his chocolate orbs.

"I... maybe. I don't know." _I hope so._ "I have to go. I'm sorry." She broke free from his grasp after meeting his eyes one last time. She needed to rescue her friend.

* * *

><p>"Let. Her. Go."<p>

Her aqua blue eyes shimmered brighter than usual and she was surrounded with an air of powerand fury as she compelled Hestia's molester away. He glanced at her, dazed, and moved away from the older but quivering girl. She then dashed into the arms of her savior, burying her face into the brunette's neck.

"If you dare to touch anyone like this again, especially Hestia, or any other of my friends, you're dead. Understood?" Her fierce and hypnotising glare only softening to comfort the sobbing girl in her arms. "Now go soak your head." And with that final command, he stalked off, looking for a toilet bowl or something to dunk himself in.

"Oh Tia, how could you let him take advantage of you like that?" She whispered comfortingly, wiping off the falling tears on the Goddess' petit face, hushing and rocking her at the same time.

"I'm useless, Destiny! I... I couldn't even *sniff* fight him off! It's a g-good thing you f-f-found me, huh?" She whimpered weakly.

"Sweetie, you're one of the strongest people I know. You could easily kick his ass! Hest, you're an amazing and powerful Goddess! Don't let that low-life take away your confidence, kay?"

Destiny smiled encouragingly as she cupped her pal's face and kissed her forehead gently, before letting go to give her a warm hug. The raven-haired girl quickly reciprocated.

"I wanna go home."

"Sure, Hest! Let's go! I bet Aph's sleeping with some guy again."

"Sleepover?"

"Sure! We haven't had those in a while. C'mon!"

He watched as they strutted hand in hand out of the club. He'd witnessed her power for the second time **(*Cough*)** and it was more powerful than ever.

"Let's go, Macaria."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'm sorry that I wasn't very specific at some parts 'cos I was very, very sleepy. I spent the whole of last night reading SonnyTawni fanfics and let me tell ya, they're awesome! Especially this specific one that I just can't remember the name of. It made me cry hysterically 'cos of its sadness.**

**Anyways, so I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time. It's my BIRTHDAY IN 3 DAYS! So I really hope I can get more reviews as a birthday gift. So tell your friends and review!**

**BTW, I might be writing another one of two one-shots this few days. One will be Joley and the other will be a Femslash one, though I'm not sure who I should put as the couples. Any ideas?**

**I'd also like to spend this time giving a shout-out to all Femslash writers out there. You guys deserve at least 100 reviews for you stories but since most people don't read femslash, or you read and people don't review, y'all tend to receive very few reviews. I think that if your story was based on a male/female couple, you might receive more reviews. So here I am, informing you guys about how brave and awesome these writers are. They write the most beautiful and tear-jerking stories ever. So go out there and read some of them and review 'cos they truly deserve it.**

**Cheerio :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I realised that I've been neglecting Between Life and Death and A Robotic Love. I'll get to updating the latter... after a little while. I just entered another SWAC contest (I know right?) and I needa start writing it soon. **

**So for that competition, I need to write a Channy songfic on the Demi Lovato song 'U Got Nothin' On Me' by Demi Lovato. Any ideas? Hey what a coincidence! It's playing on my computer now. But seriously, any ideas?**

**Kay so I mentioned a while ago that I wanted to change my pen name. Any ideas on that as well? Preferably something cute, with the mention of Demi, Miley and the other stuff I said I like on my bio.**

**I've got this obsession with Tiffany Thornton all of a sudden. Kinda weird, huh? But she's a great actress and singer so yeah...**

**Anyway, back to this story. This chapter will have less (or no) Joley and more of another couple equally adorable and... you'll see!**

**Disclaimer: Aren't you tired of reading this? Well I'm tired of writing this. So from now on, if you want a disclaimer, refer to my past chapters and stories.**

* * *

><p>"Just once more, please guys?"<p>

"No, Aph. No more clubs. You know what happened to Hestia the other time."

Lunchtime. The inseparable trio of goddesses had gathered in a private dining room of the many found in Olympus. The Goddess of the Hearth was bent over her food, playing with the strands of noodles, twirling them with her fork.

_Hmph_, she thought, She sniffed. _Yup, there are herbs cooked together with the dish._

Hestia could find so many ways to distract herself from the continuous bickering of her friends, though she could never entirely block her out.

She wasn't the type to get herself in this kind of situation. Oh no, the goddess was shy and conserved, unlike the outgoing Aphrodite.

Speaking of Aphrodite, the party girl had passed one of the biggest and craziest club on earth, hence immediately begging the other two to accompany her.

This was what ensued the argument.

Hestia herself was extremely traumatised and frightened in that situation. Not knowing what to do, she had frozen completely, allowing that sickening 'scumbag' (as Destiny had called him) to touch her inappropriately.

Completely forgetting how to defend herself.

Completely forgetting how to cry for help.

Completely forgetting what she was and what she could do.

She would cry herself to sleep, replaying that memory in her head before the Goddess of Peace managed to save her. It was unbearable.

Totally unbearable.

* * *

><p>"Hest!"<p>

"..."

"Hestia!"

"..."

"Tia! Sweetie! Are you there?"

Tia. The nickname her pals reserved for her when something was wrong.

"Y-yeah?" She snapped her head up, finding Destiny right beside her with a caring look, her gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You blanked out for a while. You alright?"

"Mm-hm... just thinking."

The Princess reluctantly accepted that excuse and sat back down, but not before placing her hand in the brown-eyed girl's, squeezing it ever so slightly.

"Alright! See, Des? She's fine. She's good **(Insert wink here. Anyone understood that joke?)**. She's intact. We can PAR-TAY!" Aphrodite cried out, smiling gleefully at them.

"Aph-"

"Did I hear someone say 'par-tay'?" The voice of a hunk carrying his signature bow and arrows entered, smirking while flipping his blond bangs as his bright blue eyes were trained on the trio.

"Eros. How nice of you to join us." His sister seethed, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Oh sissy, I'm afraid that you won't be able to receive that rare opportunity for me to join you. I came to see my favourite girls. Oh! And a nice steak too!" As he said those words, a steak magically appeared before him as he slowly moved to the seat opposite Hestia, much to her hidden joy.

"Yo, Destiny! How's my ass-kicking superstar? Hey Hestia." The last sentence was followed by a wink, sending a certain goddess' heart fluttering.

Hestia had been secretly in love with Eros for a long, long time. Who wouldn't? After all, he was the God of Love! All the girls would kill to be in the same room, breathing the same air as him. Hence, she knew that she would never stand a chance to be with him. So she kept her crush hidden, pretending that he had no effect on her when on the inside, she was swooning all over him.

"So how are my favourite goddessed? Great? Good. Just so you know, I'm heading down to Earth today. There's a newly opened club down there. You guys wanna tag along?" He smiled, eyes sparkling as he set his gaze upon his favourite girl in the group, Hestia.

Sure, Hestia wasn't anywhere near the definition of powerful, instead she was timid and shy unlike his outgoing self. Her shiny black hair and shimmering brown eyes had attracted him to her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

He seemed to sense a little discomfort in her eyes though her face gave nothing away. She turned, not daring to meet his gaze. Would he still want to be her friend if he knew? She didn't think so. Instead, Destiny caught her eye and replied to Eros on her behalf.

"She can't, Aros. It's our girls' night. We made plans for it, remember Hest?" She shot her friend a look, thanking her for saving her butt once again.

"Well, it doesn't have to be tonight. How does tomorrow sound?" He shrugged, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Um... dental appointment."

"Ok... how about-?"

"- Daddy's dinner plans."

"Mond-?"

"Watching a movie."

"Wed-?"

"Going swimming."

He sighed. "You know what? Whatever. I thought it'd be cool to hang with you guys, especially Hestia. But, whatever." He got up, tired of rejection, and slammed the door shut. He'd thought that maybe he might have a chance with Hestia, that she could possibly like him a little more than just friends. But he guess that could never happen.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, the guilt bubbling inside a certain goddess was slowly eating her up. It was attacking her heart, her mind and her soul until she could no longer hold it in.<p>

"I need to talk to Eros!"

The other two were stunned. Never before have they seen their best friend in such an emotional wreck. Even the Goddess of Peace could feel her head pounding due to the lack of peace Hestia was emitting. Doing her job, she calmed the trainwreck that was her best friend down.

"What's wrong, Tia?"

_Tia._ That was it. She finally broke down sobbing while Aphrodite and Destiny tried to pull her together. The Goddess of the Hearth was crying so hard that she could not even force the words out of her mouth. Her raven-haired friend stared into her eyes. It didn't need to take the Goddess of Love a second to figure out what was up.

"She's in love."

The two hugging on Hestia's seat finally looked up as the Princess stared at the poor girl she was embracing.

"Is that true, sweetheart?"

No matter how in denial the keeper of fire was, the other two knew it had to be true.

Aphrodite sighed as realisation hit her. _Could it be...?_

"It's my brother, isn't it?"

The two black-haired girls shared a knowing glance. They understood.

"Go talk to him, Hest. He really likes you too."

"H-he does?"

"Of course! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? The way his eyes sparkle around you? The way he talks to you? The God of Love is in love with you, dear."

Hestia frowned. _Was it true?_

The Princess finally spoke up.

"Talk to him, Hestia. Tell him you can't. Tell him the truth."

She nodded. Wiping her tears as she ran, hoping to find him soon. And somehow, she knew where he would be. The Balcony.

The private balcony looking out to earth where they shared laughter and smiles together. Where they shared joy and happiness. Most importantly, where they first fell head over heels for each other.

* * *

><p>His red-rimmed eyes stared out to Paris, the City of Love.<p>

No, he hadn't been crying. There happened to be dust in the air. **(XP)**

The God of Love himself had been rejected. What an ironic story for the headlines of 'The Olympus Times'.

_Love sucks,_ he thought, staring at the happy couples in France. Why couldn't love be like that for him, where the girl of his dreams -Hestia- and him live happily ever after?

_So much for happily ever after_, he thought bitterly.

That was until he heard a beautiful panting sound from behind.

No... It couldn't be.

"What do you want?" He knew it was harsh. He knew that she did not deserve that. But his heart felt like it had been ripped out and trampled on mercilessly over and over again.

"A second chance, please? I'm really sorry." Her timid voice made him choke up, but he was not about to turn around. No. Seeing her face would make him want to forgive her right away. But he would do that anyway.

"You think you deserve a second chance? Do you? Do you even care about how I feel?" He bellowed and got into her face, seeing her shrivel in fright.

"Please, Ro. You don't understand. I... I... I love you."

Looking into Hestia's eyes, he saw the truth and all the passion she had been hiding for him. She gazed lovingly into his eyes, reaching up to stroke his hair and cheek as her eyes fluttered to a close.

"I love you." She whispered softly, eyes still shut.

Placing a hand on her waist, he closed the remaining gap between them as their lips brushed against each other, forming sparks that sent them into ecstasy. They deepened their kiss until it was impossible to get any closer. His tongue slid out and brushed against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She grants it, tasting each other until the need of air stops them from continuing.

"I love you too, Ti. Always have and always will."

Their lips met together again for a brief second, until Eros reluctantly pulled away.

"So, will you come with me to the club?"

As soon as the question was asked, Hestia froze. Ever since that day, that terrible day, she had been afraid of going to clubs, fearing that something like that day- or worse - might happen again. That day had changed her life for the worse.

What was she to do? Des had told her to admit the truth, but she was afraid. She was afraid that the truth might scare Eros away.

"I...I'll go with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... I wonder what's gonna happen next? Oh wait... I know. Hehe but you don't. That is... unless you REVIEW!<strong>

**Hehe that never gets old.**

**Anyway did anyone catch So Random! ? I was actually a little pissed. I had been counting down the days 'til it premiered from my Twitter and in the end, it disappointed me. You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell ya why!**

**1. Lack of Demi which leads to lack of Channy or Sonny/Tawni moments****  
><strong>**2. New theme song. I was perfectly fine with 'So Far So Great'****  
><strong>**3. New castmates. It was suppose to be JUST Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady!**

**4. Sketches aren't even that funny. BRING BACK GASSIE , CHECK IT OUT GIRLS AND THE REAL PRINCESSES OF NEW JERSEY!**

**5. Tawni Hart CANNOT change lipstick brand. She's only suppose to use COCO MOCO COCO! That's like her signature brand!**

**Yeah so I was upset with number 1 and 5 the most. Like seriously. Sighs.**

**Oh and I can't believe I'm doing this again but...**

**PLEASE READ:**

**A Robotic Love**

**Against the World**

**Dragon & Nighthawk**

**Fuckin' Perfect**

**Happy Birthday, Mi!**

**Hero**

**She Didn't Forget**

**You Believe in Me, Tawni**

**Yup that's all! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMM!**

**I just realized that I've neglected this story for nearly a month! I'm so sorry!**

**And here's another sad story: This chapter will contain more Eros/Hestia than Destiny/Joseph so yeah…**

**And a big Thank You to SecretLife, Sterre and Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the songs mentioned in this story. Except Joseph and Destiny. I made them up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Destiny just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.<p>

It wasn't just her fault that he was so captivating; a touch from him could send her heart fluttering and her knees buckling.

His beautiful sculpted body and dark luscious locks. His muscled arms and perfect face. Not to mention his tasty-looking lips.

But what drew her in the most was his eyes. His eyes, blazed with lust for her was the one thing that could send her up to Cloud Nine. The stunning chocolate orbs filled with mystery felt like heaven to her.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

No matter how stunning he was, she had to get her mind off him. She had other problems to deal with at this moment.

_Oh, Hestia, why did you have to be so soft-hearted?_ She sighed, running her fingers through her light brown waves.

She bit her lip, one hand slipping towards her symbol, toying around with it. Those were the bad habits of hers when she was coming up with a bad idea.

It wasn't a bad idea… right?

* * *

><p>"Eros! Hey! I need to talk to you!" The blonde god halted at the sound of his name, whipping around to spot the Princess behind him. He smiled, waving at her.<p>

He was in an extremely happy mood. Hestia was his since yesterday after years and years of waiting. Tonight, he was going to the club with her. Smirking inwardly, he thought about Hestia's discomfort about wearing a short dress to the club. Eros managed to keep that mental image in his head for a while before Destiny managed to catch up with him. Noting her serious-like expression, he grew worried.

"What's wrong, Des?"

He was soon being dragged into a secluded corner. _Huh,_ he thought, _the Princess was actually kinda strong._

"Listen, Eros. You need to cancel your 'club date' with Hestia tonight.

He was heartbroken.

"What? Why? Does- does she not like me?"

He couldn't resist frowning as his sapphire blue eyes turned sad. He had thought that they could be together forever now.

"NO! No, of course not! E, what are you thinking? She loves you!"

"Then why?"

"Just… because!"

"Just because what?"

"UGH! Don't get mad when I tell you, kay? And you swear not to tell a single soul?"

"Yeah yeah sure! Just tell me!"

He got his wish.

He heard the whole story right from the beginning to the end. How could someone be so heartless, so cruel? His heart pained and he felt like he was in agony thinking about some, some sick pervert getting his slimy and disgusting hands on his sweet, innocent girl. He balled up his fist, eyes darkened and face reddened.

"Who is that piece of shit that needs to be killed?"

The Princess jumped back, stunned. She had never seen the God of Love in such a state of fury before. His eyes had darkened, turning almost grey with anger and the way his voice sounded was frightening. God, it was giving her a major headache.

She shook her head wildly, attempting to clear her head of his boiling fury before she weakened.

Taking a step away, she whispered. "I don't know. But that's the least of your worries right now, Eros. What about Hestia?"

"I'll get back to ya." He spat storming off, lifting the veil of conflict that was sufforcating her.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>"You look… more beautiful than I do," he smirked, placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush and smack his arm playfully.<p>

"Hey! Ow! Damn, since when have you gotten so strong, girl?" Eros joked, opening the door of his Porsche for her. Thanking him, she got in and turned the radio on. 'What To Do' by Demi Lovato started playing. Destiny and Aphrodite and always teased her about being the exact replica of the 'Remember December' singer.

"So… where's this club gonna be at?" She bit her lower lip nervously as her fingers were clenched tightly together. She really did not want to go but he was willing to do anything for him.

Seeing her in the near stage of breaking down, he took one of her soft hands in his, smiling genuinely at her for a mere second before turning back to the road.

"Oh, Ti, we're not going to the club. We can't have our first date at some place like that! We're going to this awesome restaurant. You have to try their food! It's great!" He smiled widely to himself as he felt Hestia's gaze on him, scrutinizing him.

"B-but why? I thought… you said you really wanted to go to that club."

"No, Hestia. I really wanted to spend time with you, love."

Even though she blushed furiously as that, she couldn't help but notice that look in his eyes.

He was lying.

"Oh look! We're here!" He exclaimed excitedly before she could utter a single word. He knew that she knew him too much. Too much that everything he did was too predictable to her.

Parking his car, he slid out of his seat and rushed over to open the passenger door for her. She, however, just sat there looking ahead. He could've sworn he saw her eyes glistened with tears.

"You know, don't you?" She squeaked out, trying but failing to keep her voice from cracking. The tears broke free from her eyelids and steadily streamed down. It was fortunate that her pals had put on waterproof mascara for her when they helped her to get ready. Otherwise, she would look like a wreck.

"Oh Hestia…" He whispered, reaching over to hold her tightly against him. She then started sobbing furiously into his shoulder.

"Make him go away, Ro! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed out in pain and fear as he held her tighter, trying to calm her down.

"Just ignore him, kay? He's not worth it. He's a sick fucking piece of shit."

"He's there, every night. I can't sleep, Ro. Not with him there." She let out a tiny whimper and cuddled closer.

He gulped, stunned at how tiny and fragile she seemed at that moment. He himself was staying strong for her, getting her to calm down.

"Listen, Ti. I'll be with you 24/7. I'll sleep with you at night and protect you. I'll never let anyone touch you or I swear to Zeus that I'll kill myself."

He reassured soothingly, cupping her face and wiping her fallen tears away.

"I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, Ti."

Checking to see if her light make-up was ok, she stepped out with him as he laid an arm around her tiny waist protectively.

Together, they enjoyed their dinner, though with him insisting to pay for everything like a true gentleman. Later on, they went for a walk along the beach and kissed under the moonlight where he asked her to be his girlfriend. The Goddess of the Hearth responded with a kiss and they enjoyed their night together, happily nestled in each other's arms.

_You're a trainwreck_

_But with you, I'm in love_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was it. I know it wasn't great but I promise you, the next chapter will be full of Joley.<strong>

**So the faster I get four reviews, the sooner I'll update kay? Its just four reviews! It won't be that hard!**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**And don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
